


Aglio, olio e peperoncino

by Folkvangr26



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Nicky e Nile che parlano mentre cucinano la pasta, i racconti profondi che si fanno mentre si cucina, la pasta, la signora rosa, spaghetti aglio olio e peperoncino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Nicky racconta la sua storia a Nile, mentre cucina gli spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino come insegnato dalla Signora Rosa.Aggiunto un nuovo capitolo, Joe pov :)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Aglio, olio e peperoncino

**Author's Note:**

> C'ho la fissa per gli spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino per colpa di Aureliano e Spadino, quindi l'ho dovuti riportare di qua. So de Roma, me dovete scusà.

Erano le sei di un freddo pomeriggio invernale in campagna, poco fuori Londra.  
Copley aveva affittato uno chalet, solo per qualche settimana, poco prima di Natale, per permettere alla squadra di rilassarsi un po'.   
Andy stava iniziando ad accusare dei dolori fisici dopo ogni missione e aveva sempre più bisogno di riposo anche se, con l’aiuto delle sue tre guardie del corpo, non si era più ferita gravemente.  
Nile era con loro da qualche mese e si sentiva parte della famiglia, anche se sapeva di essere capitata in un periodo molto particolare.  
Andy era nel bel mezzo di una rivalutazione totale della sua vita. Vedere nero su bianco tutto quello a cui avevano portato le sue azioni l’aveva riempita di gioia e le aveva ridato uno scopo, quello scopo che aveva cercato disperatamente per così tanti anni. E proprio quando lo aveva trovato, aveva perso l’immortalità.  
Nicky e Joe erano i soliti Nicky e Joe, terribilmente innamorati, ma Joe era evidentemente ferito da quello che era successo a Londra, a causa del tradimento di Booker.   
Non parlava mai di quello che era successo all’interno di quei laboratori e Nicky lo aiutava a mantenere il segreto. Nile non poteva immaginare, anche se pensava al peggio. Come gli aveva detto una volta Booker, il fatto che non potessero morire non voleva dire che non sentissero dolore.   
Cercava di non pensarci e di non parlarne ma sperava con tutto il cuore che ne parlassero tra di loro e fece una promessa: non avrebbe mai più permesso a gente senza scrupoli di fare del male alla sua nuova famiglia acquisita.

Quel pomeriggio Joe era seduto sul divano davanti alla televisione, i polpacci di Andy appoggiati sulle sue ginocchia, mentre lei sonnecchiava.   
Sullo schermo era in corso una partita di calcio, il football europeo, una squadra inglese contro una francese, o belga?, Nile non ci capiva molto, ma anche Joe non sembrava preso. Era in silenzio a guardare lo schermo, ma era come se guardasse oltre lo schermo. Ci fu un gol, ma lui non esultò, né si dimostrò deluso, rimase semplicemente in silenzio, con la testa abbandonata sul palmo della mano.  
Nile vide Nicky lanciargli uno sguardo e poi chiudere il libro che stava leggendo. Si alzò e sparì in cucina, quindi si alzò anche lei dalla sedia e lo seguì silenziosamente.  
«Tutto okay, Nicky?» gli chiese, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Nicky, che aveva già aperto uno dei tanti mobiletti in legno per cercare chissà cosa, si girò a guardarla.  
« _Sì_ , Nile. Pensavo di cucinare qualcosa per cena.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Credo che nessuno abbia molta fame, quindi pensavo di fare degli _spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino_.» disse e sorrise un po' quando vide lo sguardo confuso di Nile.  
« _Alio, olio…_ » provò a ripetere la ragazza e Nicky rise ancora, intenerito.  
«Non è importante.» disse «è un piatto che si fa quando non si ha voglia di cucinare, ma è comunque molto buono.» la rassicurò, chinandosi per tirare fuori, finalmente una pentola molto profonda, che appoggiò sui fornelli ancora spenti, e poi una padella fonda, simile ma non uguale ad una wok.  
«Dovrebbe essere più grande» commentò «ma ce la faremo bastare.»  
«Hai tutto quello che ti serve?» chiese allora Nile. Nicky annuì.   
« _Sì_. Ho fatto ieri la spesa.»  
Erano tutti, segretamente ma non troppo, sollevati che fosse Nicky ad occuparsi della spesa. Per Joe tutto doveva essere piccantissimo o speziato, mentre Andy era impeccabile solo nella scelta del vino. Nile sarebbe andata avanti a fast food, se glielo avessero permesso.  
«Posso aiutarti?» gli chiese allora.  
Nicky la guardò con un sorriso «Potresti pulire l’aglio, se non ti dà fastidio.»  
«Sì, nessun problema.» rispose Nile, tirandosi su le maniche della felpa, pronta all’azione.  
Nicky lasciò la pentola sotto l’acqua, mentre si riempiva, e le passò un tagliere in legno, il coltello e un sacchetto di aglio, recuperando il tutto qui e lì per la cucina.  
«Togli l’ _anima_ dell’aglio, mi raccomando.» le disse Nicky, mentre le passava il sacchetto e lei lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. «L’ _anima_?» ripeté.  
Nicky sorrise e annuì « _Sì_ , la parte verde nello spicchio.» le spiegò e lei, un po' più sicura, si mise a lavoro.  
«Taglialo in pezzetti grossolani.» indicò ancora.  
Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio, accompagnati solo dal rumore dell’acqua che riempiva la pentola. Nicky poi la prese e la posizionò sul fuoco, che si accese con un po' di capricci. La cucina era vecchia, andava a gas, ma avrebbe comunque soddisfatto il suo scopo.   
Prese poi dei peperoncini freschi ancora conservati nella borsa in cotone che aveva usato per fare la spesa, e andò vicino a Nile, al tavolo.  
Lei rimase a guardarlo, mentre lui toglieva i semi e tagliava velocemente il peperoncino in fettine sottili con una maestria che le ricordava sua madre.  
«Dove hai imparato a cucinare?»  
«In _Italia_ , ovviamente.» rispose Nicky con un sorriso, lanciandole uno sguardo. «Io e Joe abbiamo vissuto per qualche anno a Roma, negli anni ’80. Una signora anziana che abitava sul nostro pianerottolo ci aveva preso in simpatia. Mi ha insegnato qualche trucchetto.» disse, con un sorriso. «Rosa è morta nel ’97.» aggiunse, con un filo di tristezza. Nile non sapeva come lui potesse conoscere quell’informazione, ma non lo chiese.  
«È stata una bella vacanza, quella.» concluse poi.  
«Una vacanza durata qualche anno?» chiese Nile, sorpresa.  
«Beh, ci siamo sempre presi dei momenti per riposarci, per viaggiare, per studiare. Io sono andato all’università, agli inizi degli anni ’90, sai?»  
«Avrai dieci lauree, ormai!» esclamò Nile, a mo’ di battuta.  
«Sei, in realtà.» lo corresse Nicky e lei non seppe come ribattere.  
Perché rimaneva senza parole quando stava sminuzzando l’aglio in compagnia di un uomo di 900 anni?  
Nicky si allontanò per versare una generosa dose di olio nella padella e per metterla sul fuoco, accanto alla pentola d’acqua. Poi tornò a sminuzzare il suo peperoncino.  
«Nicky…» lo richiamò Nile e lui alzò lo sguardo. «Come sta Joe?»  
Nicky raddrizzò la schiena e la guardò. «Sente la mancanza di Booker, ma è ancora molto arrabbiato con lui.»  
«Parlate mai di quello che è successo nei laboratori di Merrick?»  
L’uomo distolse lo sguardo e continuò a spezzettare, anche se aveva già raggiunto la grandezza richiesta dalla ricetta. «Sì, qualche volta.» dalla mancanza di elaborazione del pensiero Nile capì che Nicky non ne voleva parlare, quindi decise di cambiare discorso.  
«Ti va di raccontarmi un po' la tua storia?» gli chiese, prendendo coraggio.  
Nicky alzò gli occhi e la guardò per qualche secondo, confuso e incuriosito. «La mia storia?»  
«Sì, insomma. Tu e Joe vi siete conosciuti durante le _Crociate_. Cioè, non riesco neanche ad immaginarmelo.» esclamò, sorridente. Anche Nicky non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
«Oh beh, potrebbe essere una lunga storia.» le disse, raccogliendo i pezzettini di peperoncino in una mano chiusa a coppa per portarle vicino alla cucina. Controllò l’interno della pentola, ma l’olio non sembrava ancora arrivato a temperatura, quindi prese un piatto dalla dispensa e ve li lasciò cadere.  
«Io ho il tempo, se tu hai la voglia.» rispose Nile. In nessun modo voleva costringere Nicky a parlare di cose di cui non voleva parlare.  
«Sì, certo, perché no. È tanto tempo che non racconto la storia.» ammise, con un sorriso.  
«Beh, soddisfare la curiosità della nuova arrivata potrebbe essere un allenamento di memoria.»  
Nicky annuì e si avvicinò al lavello per sciacquarsi le mani ed evitare penosi incidenti con il peperoncino sulle dita.  
«Da dove iniziare?» disse, più a se stesso che a Nile, asciugandosi le mani su uno strofinaccio. I suoi occhi verdi fissi sul soffitto e una gamba appoggiata sull’altra.  
«Potrei dirti che prima di essere Nicolò da Genova, ero Nicolò Spinola. Quarto di cinque figli, tutti maschi.» raccontò. Nile aveva abbandonato il suo aglio e anche lei andò a sciacquarsi le mani con acqua calda, ma con occhi e orecchie per Nicky.  
«Ho ricevuto un’educazione a metà tra quella di un guerriero e quella di un religioso. Ma c’erano troppi uomini in famiglia, era chiaro che io sarei andato in seminario. Ero quello più portato per lo studio, per la vita privata.» raccontò.  
«Eri un prete?» esclamò Nile, incapace di fermarsi. Nicky non aveva neanche iniziato e lei lo aveva già interrotto. Ma lui non sembrava infastidito, se ne stava lì, appoggiato alla cucina per tenere tutto sotto controllo, con le gambe accavallate e le braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Sì, lo ero.» confermò «Sono stato cresciuto cattolico, ho sempre amato le scritture, il latino, la filosofia religiosa. E odiavo la mia famiglia.» Nicky rise amaramente. «Allora non era come adesso. I genitori si facevano vedere solo quanto era tempo di dare ordini. Io e i miei fratelli siamo stati cresciuti dalla servitù e dai precettori, e ben presto messi uno contro l’altro. Il seminario fu una boccata d’aria fresca.»  
«Mi allontanai da tutto, mi rinchiusi in un convento e studiai.»  
«Poi arrivò il discorso di Urbano II.»  
Nile lo guardò, in attesa di una spiegazione. La sua conoscenza sulla storia europea era ben delimitata all’interno della storia dell’arte.  
«Il Papa dell’epoca richiamò i fedeli, richiedendo un pellegrinaggio verso Gerusalemme. Vennero richiesti combattenti, più che preti, per liberare la Terra Santa dagli usurpatori musulmani, che uccidevano, stupravano, distruggevano le nostre chiese. Così, almeno, disse lui.»  
«La mia famiglia era molto attenta all’allenamento dei “veri uomini”.» disse, sarcastico «Avevo imparato a maneggiare una spada a due mani molto presto. Ero bravo nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Ed ero un prete, o almeno lo stavo per diventare. Chi meglio di me per accompagnare tracotanti nobili per la Terra Santa?»  
«Così sei partito?» chiese Nile, ormai completamente risucchiata nel racconto. La voce di Nicky era tranquilla e rilassante, avrebbe potuto ascoltarla per ore.  
Nicky annuì «Sì. Ed è stato l’inizio della fine.»  
«Non era un pellegrinaggio, era una guerra a tutti gli effetti. Mi accorsi ben presto che eravamo noi gli invasori, eravamo noi i distruttori. Vidi Costantinopoli, ed era una delle cose più belle che avessi mai visto nella mia breve vita.»  
«È lì che hai incontrato Joe?» chiese Nile.  
Nicky sorrise. «Sì. Yusuf proteggeva strenuamente Costantinopoli e i suoi cittadini dai tentativi di razzia dei crociati. Io ero comunque un nobile, non mi mancava il cibo, ma il Papa aveva assoldato anche uno stuolo di poveri soldati che arrivarono alle porte della città senza provviste.»  
«Fu sul campo di battaglia che lo vidi per la prima volta, dopo mesi dal nostro arrivo. Alessio, il regnante della città, non voleva i crociati all’interno delle mura. Da noi voleva solo quello che saremmo riusciti a conquistare dai turchi.»  
«Lo vidi una volta sul campo di battaglia, e poi lo vidi ancora e ancora nei miei sogni. Ancora non ero consapevole del mio cambiamento, ma lo sognavo tutte le notti. Come tu hai sognato noi e noi abbiamo sognato te.» le spiegò. Nile annuì, ricordando ogni piccolo dettaglio dei sogni che avevano accompagnato il suo risveglio nella tenda medica in Afghanistan. Sembravano passati anni, ma erano solo dei mesi.  
«Anche lui sognava me, ovviamente, e quando finalmente ci incontrammo fuori dalle mura di Costantinopoli riuscì ad approfittare della sua confusione per colpirlo. Come era possibile che l’uomo che abitava solo nei suoi sogni, fosse lì davanti a lui? Lo trapassai, da parte a parte, con la mia spada, quella che è di là in questo momento, e lui morì.»  
«Ero convinto di aver ucciso il mio demone personale. Ero convinto che Dio mi mandasse quei sogni per dirmi che dovevo uccidere il blasfemo, l’infedele.»  
«Immagina la mia sorpresa quando lo vidi risvegliarsi e rimettersi in piedi come se nulla fosse successo. Fu il suo turno di approfittare della mia condizione, si avventò su di me e mentre cercavo il suo viso dietro il suo elmo, mi tagliò la gola con la sua scimitarra.»  
«Ci misi di più di lui, a morire. Lui mi guardò affogare nel mio stesso sangue, ma mi infilzò il petto per darmi una morte più veloce.»  
«Ma anche io mi risvegliai, esattamente come lui. Rimanemmo a guardarci, sconvolti entrambi da quello che stavamo vivendo, ma intorno a noi imperversava la battaglia e ci dividemmo.»  
Nile rimase in attesa di sentirlo continuare, ormai impigliata nelle sue parole.  
Nicky sorrise e lanciò un’occhiata nella padella, quindi prese l’aglio di Nile e il suo peperoncino e lo versò al suo interno. L’olio iniziò a scoppiettare, ma Nicky abbassò la fiamma al minimo, prima di controllare anche l’acqua, che però ancora non era arrivata ad ebollizione.  
«Dimmi come faccio a non credere al destino…» chiese, improvvisamente, mentre le dava ancora le spalle.  
«È stato l’amore della mia vita ad uccidermi per la prima volta e battezzarmi alla nuova vita. Sarebbe potuto essere chiunque, no?»   
Nile lo guardò e basta, riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
«Che cosa hai fatto dopo?»  
Nicky alzò le spalle «Quello che facevo prima. Combattere il giorno e sognarlo le notti. Iniziai a vedere anche Andy e Quynh, nei miei sogni, ma non quanto vedevo Yusuf.»  
«Ma era una guerra, e morì altre volte, mi ferì altre volte e le mie ferite guarivano in un battito di ciglia, il che iniziò ad attirare l’attenzione. Per questo motivo quando iniziarono a sgombrare l’accampamento per partire finalmente per Gerusalemme, decisi di andarmene.»  
«Andare dove?» chiese Nile.  
«Non lo sapevo. Volevo solo allontanarmi. Ero in una profonda crisi. Avrei potuto pensare che l’incapacità di morire fosse un dono di Dio, ma che cosa poteva significare quando quel dono lo aveva ricevuto anche un soldato islamico, che io credevo un infedele e un blasfemo? E Dio continuava a tentarmi, notte dopo notte…»  
«Tentarti?» ripeté Nile.  
Nicky sorrise tristemente «Devo essere sincero. Il sacerdozio fu un posto dove nascondermi, Nile. Sapevo di essere diverso dai miei fratelli, sapevo che non avrei mai potuto trovare la felicità in un matrimonio. Non avrei mai potuto dare libertà ai miei desideri, quindi tanto valeva chiudermi nei libri e nel celibato.» raccontò.  
«Ma vedevo quest’uomo bellissimo, nei miei sogni. Che si lavava via sudore, sabbia e sangue dal corpo con uno straccio intriso d’acqua. O che puliva la sua spada alla luce di un falò, che gli illuminava il viso.»  
Nile non poté fare a meno di sorridere con tenerezza, ma riusciva a comprendere quanto doveva essere stato difficile per lui.  
«Volevo arrivare a Gerusalemme prima dell’esercito crociato. Volevo inginocchiarmi nella sabbia della Terra Santa e chiedere perdono a Dio, per qualsiasi cosa avessi fatto per meritarmi quello che stavo vivendo. Volevo chiedere aiuto, consiglio. Forse, pensavo, su quella terra mi avrebbe risposto.»  
«Un paio di notti prima della partenza dell’esercito raccolsi le mie cose, mi misi la sacca a tracolla, e feci per lasciare l’accampamento mentre tutti dormivano. Arrivai appena oltre la fine delle tende, che venni colpito duramente alla testa.» raccontò, scuotendo la testa, come se il ricordo lo divertisse e lo sconvolgesse ancora.  
Nile si mosse sulla sedia, entusiasmata dal cambio di tono del racconto.  
«Mi svegliai poco dopo, in mezzo al nulla, nel freddo del deserto, con Yusuf sopra di me e la sua scimitarra alla gola e un terribile mal di testa. Mi disse qualcosa, in arabo, che non capì. Provai a dirglielo, ma neanche lui capì quello che dicevo.»   
«Si avvicinò ancora e, in latino, mi disse: “Che cosa sei, demone?”. Il padre di Yusuf era un mercante di stoffe e, prima della guerra, avevano fatto diversi affari in Europa, in quella che oggi è l’Italia. Ai nobili del tempo piaceva vestirsi con stoffe esotiche. Aveva imparato così un po' di latino volgare e pensò di utilizzarlo per farsi comprendere. Io lo capì, ovviamente, e avrei potuto dire la stessa cosa di lui. Anche lui era il mio demone.»  
«“Non so cosa sono” dissi “ma tu sei come me”.» sorrise «La risposta non piacque molto a Yusuf. Mi tagliò di nuovo la gola, e questa volta mi lasciò affogare nel mio sangue. Lo sai quanto me quanto è brutto.» disse, rivolto a Nile, sapendo che anche lei aveva vissuto la stessa morte.   
Nile annuì lentamente, rabbrividendo al ricordo di quello che aveva provato durante la sua prima morte. Quello che era rimasto erano solo sensazioni, più che veri e propri ricordi, ma erano altrettanto terrificanti.  
«Quando tornai indietro mi sentii travolto da una rabbia che avevo provato poche volte in vita mia. Forse solo contro i miei genitori. Una rabbia cieca, che però questa volta avevo la possibilità di sfogare.» si interruppe un attimo e sembrò perdersi nei suoi pensieri. Nile pensò che stesse rivivendo quei ricordi nella sua mente e sembrava profondamente addolorato.  
«La sfogai su di lui. E lui su di me. Affogammo la nostra paura, il nostro dolore e la nostra rabbia ognuno nel sangue dell’altro. Combattemmo a lungo, entrambi morimmo e tornammo in vita, in un déjà-vu doloroso e terribile. Poi ci ritrovammo stremati, uno accanto all’altro, nel freddo della notte.»  
Il rumore dell’acqua che iniziava a bollire in pentola attirò l’attenzione di Nicky che si rese conto di essersi fatto distrarre dal suo stesso racconto. Velocemente mescolò il contenuto della padella con il cucchiaio in legno e poi corse verso l’ultimo mobile della cucina per recuperare un pacco intero di spaghetti che aveva comprato da un negozio di generi alimentari italiani a Londra.  
Se lo poggiò accanto alla cucina, mentre prendeva una manciata di sale e lo lasciava cadere nell’acqua. Poi aprì il pacco e misurò ad occhio le porzioni, stringendo una manciata di fili sottili in un pugno. Poi li mise in pentola. Controllò il tempo di cottura sulla carta e poi diede un’occhiata veloce all’orologio, iniziando il calcolo a mente.  
Nile, nel frattempo, si alzò dalla sedia e andò verso lo scolapiatti, per cercare quattro piatti, quattro bicchieri e le posate.  
«Poi che è successo?» chiese, mentre sistemava tutto sulla tavola.  
«Mi alzai.» disse Nicky «Presi la mia sacca, strappata e macchiata, con cui mi aveva trascinato per il deserto, e feci per andarmene. Allora più che mai avevo bisogno di pregare, avevo bisogno di un aiuto che evidentemente Yusuf non era in grado o non voleva darmi. Avevo paura che avremmo continuato ad ucciderci, fino a quanto non sarebbe finalmente arrivato il nostro momento.»  
«Per quanto abbia visto cose orribili, nella mia lunga vita, non credo di aver mai più provato la disperazione più profonda che provai in quel momento. E tutt’ora mi rammarico, per il dolore che ci siamo causati l’un l’altro.»  
«Ma lui mi fermò. Mi guardò, disperato tanto quanto me, e mi disse: “Portami con te” e in quel momento capì che non l’avrei mai più lasciato.»  
Nile, con una forchetta stretta in mano, lo guardò sorpresa.  
«Iniziò subito, la vostra storia?» chiese.  
Nicky fece una piccola risata e scosse la testa «Oh no. Ma anche lui non poteva tornare tra la sua gente. Le sue ferite erano guarite davanti agli occhi di alcuni soldati. Qualcuno lo aveva considerato un miracolo, altri l’espressione del Diavolo.»  
«Viaggiammo, per un po'. Parlavamo poco, perché la barriera linguistica era molto forte. Il suo latino era limitato, il mio arabo inesistente. Con il tempo imparammo la lingua dell’altro e a comunicare un po' di più, a fidarci l’uno dell’altro un po' di più.»  
«Solo allora ebbi il coraggio di affrontare il discorso. Facevamo turni per dormire, per tenere sempre acceso il fuoco, e lo osservavo dormire. Ho sempre amato, vederlo dormire. Ma molto spesso si agitava nel sonno, come se stesse facendo un sogno o un incubo terribilmente movimentato. Glielo chiesi e lui mi raccontò che sognava due donne, sempre le stesse. Mi disse che aveva sognato anche me, per un periodo, ma che i sogni erano cessati quando avevamo iniziato a viaggiare insieme.» raccontò.  
«Ero assolutamente attonito, ovviamente. Mi feci descrivere le due donne e poi confessai che le avevo sognate anche io. La donna dalla lunga chioma nera e la donna con gli occhi a mandorla. Lui non mi credette, ma poi gli raccontai un sogno che avevo fatto su di lui, nei minimi dettagli e lui la riconobbe come una scena che aveva davvero vissuto. Lo stesso fece lui con me. Mi aveva sognato mentre mi confessavo al prete dell’accampamento e riuscì quasi a recitarmi i miei stessi peccati.» sorrise «Fu imbarazzante, lo ammetto. Ma fu la prova che cercavamo. Quelle donne esistevano, da qualche parte, e le stavamo sognando perché loro avevano le risposte. Le risposte che cercavamo.»  
Nicky lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio, e poi alla padella, mentre girava la pasta con il mestolo. Il rumore del bollore dell’acqua, nella semi-oscurità della cucina e della voce di Nicky infusero in Nile una sensazione di tranquillità che non provava da molto tempo.   
Vide Nicky prendere un cucchiaio e tirare fuori dalla padella alcuni pezzi d’aglio e di peperoncini, ormai privati di ogni sapore, e buttarli via. Sapeva che a Joe piaceva l’odore dell’aglio, come si diceva in Italia, ma non trovare pezzi nella pasta.  
Continuò, sommessamente, mentre portava avanti quel lavoro attento. La pasta era quasi pronta per essere scolata e passata in padella.  
«Confrontammo i nostri sogni, per sapere da che parte andare. Erano in Asia, era evidente, ma cercavamo dei punti di riferimento. Non era come adesso. Andy ci ha messo meno di ventiquattr’ore a trovarti, per trovare Booker ci abbiamo messo anni.» sorrise «Ma fortunatamente anche loro ci stavano cercando, perché se fosse stato per noi avremmo vagato per altre decine d’anni.»  
«In realtà…» si interruppe per un attimo, esitante «non ero così entusiasta all’idea di trovarle. Sapevo che una volta avute le risposte che ci servivano, Yusuf avrebbe preso la sua strada e ci saremmo separati. La sola idea mi uccideva, Nile. Conoscevo perfettamente quello che c’era nel mio cuore, e sapevo che se Yusuf me lo avesse permesso sarei stato al suo fianco per sempre, anche solo come compagno di viaggio, compagno di eternità. Ma lui non era come adesso.»  
«Era buono, gentile e premuroso come lo è adesso, ma non sapeva come esprimere i suoi sentimenti. E lo stesso valeva per me. Non conoscevamo le parole, all’epoca, per dire quello che sentivamo.»  
«Quando ci fermavamo in qualche locanda per mangiare, porgeva a me il primo pezzo di pane. Era sempre lui a fare il primo turno di veglia, se ci accampavamo all’aperto. Quando ci attaccarono un gruppo di briganti mi protesse con il suo corpo, prendendo il primo fendente di spada al petto. Sapeva che sarei tornato in vita, ma non gli importava. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di buttarsi davanti a me, di proteggermi.»  
«A volte era l’uomo più gentile del mondo, a volte aveva degli scatti di rabbia nei miei confronti che arrivavano come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Ma non lo biasimai mai…» si interruppe.  
«Io ero il nemico, Nile.» disse, sospirando. «Io ero l’invasore, io ero partito dalla mia terra per andare a conquistare la sua. Avevo ucciso i suoi fratelli, e lui combatteva ogni giorno con questo pensiero. Così come facevo io.» abbassò lo sguardo, ma poi tornò a dare le spalle a Nile, forse per non farsi vedere in viso. Con il cucchiaio in legno prese dei fili di spaghetti e Nile gli passò un piatto. «Assaggia.» disse, porgendoglielo nuovamente con i fili biondi arrotolati all’interno «Dimmi se sono cotti.»   
Nile assaggiò con la sua forchetta e diede un segno positivo con il pollice.  
Nicky prese un mestolo bucherellato e iniziò a raccogliere la pasta dall’acqua ancora bollente, per poi passarla nella padella in cui l’olio aromatizzato stava riposando. Trasportata tutta la pasta, alzò il fuoco.  
Nile lo vide afferrare il manico della padella e iniziare a far saltare gli spaghetti. Rimase a guardarlo, ipnotizzata.  
Nicky sospirò, pronto ora a riprendere il racconto «Volevo fargli capire che avrei fatto di tutto per farmi perdonare. Avrei fatto di tutto per fare in modo che lui non mi lasciasse, una volta ottenuto quello che voleva. Avrebbe potuto riversarmi la sua rabbia addosso per il resto dell’eternità, e avrei sopportato qualunque cosa, se mi avesse permesso di rimanergli accanto.» sorrise, leggermente. «Patetico, vero?»  
Nile scosse la testa, velocemente. «No, Nicky. Quando incontri l’anima gemella non c’è niente che puoi fare…»   
«Sì, beh, hai ragione. Pensavo a lui come alla mia anima gemella, per quanto avessimo parlato così poco. C’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, vedevo la sua anima, ed era affine alla mia. Era destino, che ci incontrassimo.»  
Le parole di Nicky scemarono piano nel silenzio, ma non smise un attimo di saltare gli spaghetti nella padella.  
«Ero convinto.» ricominciò ad un certo punto e a Nile sembrò quasi che stesse avendo una conversazione con se stesso. «Ero convinto che non avrei mai ottenuto quello che volevo. Sapevo che Yusuf vedeva tutto quello che c’era di sbagliato, in me. In realtà mi resi conto che proiettavo su di lui le cose orribili che pensavo di me stesso. Tutti i miei sensi di colpa. Se avessi potuto vedermi con i suoi occhi…» si interruppe, poi lasciò la padella e, finalmente, spense il fuoco. Si girò e sorrise.  
«Una notte, mentre eravamo accampati poco fuori Atene, Yusuf mi svegliò. Non mi feci molte domande, aprì gli occhi e feci per alzarmi, convinto che fosse arrivato il mio turno di guardia. Ma lui incombeva su di me e aveva uno sguardo terrorizzato. Mi agitai, pensando che fossimo in pericolo. “Che succede?” gli chiesi, ma lui continuava a guardarmi con quegli occhi scuri. “Mi dispiace, Nicolò” mi disse “Mi dispiace”. E mi baciò.»  
«Il mio intero mondo si infranse. Il mondo che mi era sembrato grigio, senza speranza, fatto di dolore e morte, si aprì ad una gioia che non credevo di essere in grado di provare. Che non credevo esistesse.»  
Nile si trovò a sorridere, mentre lo guardava appoggiato alla cucina, con un’ombra di sorriso fissa sul viso ma con lo sguardo lontano chilometri. Forse ancora perso poco fuori Atene, a ricordare quel momento in cui aveva capito di non essere solo e che Yusuf non lo avrebbe lasciato.  
«Abbiamo imparato a conoscerci, abbiamo imparato ad amarci, perché nessuno ci aveva insegnato come fare. Yusuf soprattutto, ha imparato molto bene come usare le sue parole. I decenni che abbiamo avuto a disposizione ci hanno aiutato, ovviamente.» rise, piano «Ma siamo stati fortunati, Nile. Una fortuna per cui ringrazio ogni giorno. E spero che ce ne andremo insieme, così come insieme…»  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva interruppe il discorso. Joe comparve sull’uscio, con gli occhi un po' gonfi. Si era addormentato sul divano e si era svegliato solo quando Andy, nel sonno, gli aveva dato un calcio.  
« _Habibi_ , ho fame…» disse, ancora assonnato. Poi, alternando lo sguardo tra Nicky e Nile si rese conto di aver interrotto qualcosa. «Di che parlavate?» chiese, guardingo.  
«Di pasta _alio, olio e pepperoncino_ …» provò a dire Nile, con un sorriso.  
«Oh sì, ce lo ha insegnato la _Signora Rosa_ come farla, ricordi Nicolò?»


	2. Fili d’erba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho pensato di fare una parte due, perché... perché no.  
> Take care

  
Nile voleva prendere un libro dalla scorta di Nicky.  
Il ragazzo non aveva avuto la possibilità di tornare a Goussainville, dopo che l’esercito privato di Merrick aveva fatto irruzione, ferendo a morte Booker e rapendo lui e Joe, e aveva perso molti dei libri che erano lì per intrattenerlo tra una missione e l’altra. Era infastidito a riguardo, perché aveva perso delle belle edizioni.  
Per questo motivo appena arrivati nel cottage nelle campagne inglesi aveva preso la macchina e si era diretto alla cittadina più vicina. Aveva fatto spesa di libri e cibo.   
Ne aveva preso uno dalla pila, dopo aver chiesto il permesso a Nicky che aveva sorriso e annuito, ma si rese conto subito che non sarebbe stato così facile, infatti il primo che si trovò tra le mani era in greco antico.  
«Ce n’è uno in inglese, sì?» chiese poi, dubbiosa. Nicky scoppiò a ridere e annuì, invitandola a cercare meglio.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre si metteva a scorrere tra i libri che, con la coda dell’occhio, vide Joe uscire dalla casa. Non era stata l’unica ad accorgersene. C’era Nicky che, seduto al tavolo con il suo libro tra le mani, guardava la porta da cui Joe era appena uscito, con uno sguardo preoccupato e combattuto.  
«Che succede, Nick?» chiese Nile, guardandolo.  
Nicky la guardò, un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi chiari. «Vorrei seguirlo, ma credo che voglia stare un po' da solo.»  
«Avete litigato?»  
Nicky scosse la testa «Ha avuto un incubo, stanotte. Qualcosa di brutto. Ma non vuole raccontarmelo.» le disse.  
Nile aggrottò le sopracciglia. Perché Joe non voleva parlare dei suoi incubi con il suo compagno di eternità? Cosa poteva esserci sotto?  
«Posso provare a parlarci io, se pensi che possa essere una buona idea.» gli propose.  
Nicky si illuminò, per un attimo. Gli sembrava una buona idea, ma che significato avrebbe avuto se Joe avesse deciso di confidarsi con Nile e non con lui? Sarebbe stato un brutto colpo.  
Ma poi scosse la testa. Non doveva mettere il proprio orgoglio davanti al benessere di Joe. Se il suo Yusuf aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse lui, aveva tutto il diritto di farlo.   
Se l’era promesso, Nicky, di non mettersi mai più tra Joe e il suo benessere.  
«Parlaci, Nile. Assicurati che stia bene. Non mi serve nient’altro.» disse.  
Nile annuì, con un’espressione determinata, come se le avessero dato una missione da portare a termine. Quindi lasciò i libri di nuovo nella pila e attraversò il soggiorno, illuminato solo dal fuoco nel camino, per raggiungere l’attaccapanni e indossare il suo piumino, per poi uscire nell’aria fredda della campagna inglese.  
Il giardino che circondava il cottage era illuminato da piccole torce a luce elettrica conficcate nel terreno, che mantenevano il design country, ma non erano soggette alle intemperie.  
Fu grazie a queste torce che vide l’ombra di Joe seduto per terra, con lo sguardo verso delle luci in lontananza che provenivano dalla città più vicina.  
Nile camminò lentamente e, silenziosamente, si sedette accanto a lui. La terra era fredda e un po' umida, ma Joe sembrava non farci caso. Guardava lontano e giocava con un filo d’erba, che girava intorno al dito indice, lentamente, per non spezzarlo.  
Joe si girò a guardarle e le sorrise.  
«Ehi.» la salutò.  
«Ehi a te.»   
«Ti manda Nicky?» chiese subito dopo Joe, guardandola di sottecchi, mentre si stringeva le braccia intorno alle ginocchia in una posizione di equilibrio, ma ancora con il suo filo d’erba stretto fra l’indice e il pollice. Aveva un accenno di sorriso sul volto.  
Nile scosse la testa «No. È perso nel suo libro scritto in qualche lingua che conoscono quattro persone al mondo.»  
Joe scoppiò in una piccola risata, ma non rispose, preferendo continuare a guardare davanti a lui.  
«Ho sentito, però, che hai avuto una notte movimentata.»  
Lui la guardò, ma lei guardava le luci davanti a sé, facendo scorrere lo sguardo lentamente lungo l’orizzonte, ma non rispose. Anzi, distolse velocemente lo sguardo e dedicò di nuovo la sua attenzione al filo d’erba, che piano piano stava perdendo la sua rigidità.  
Nile incrociò le gambe a terra e si sporse verso di lui «Non vuole che gli dica qualcosa che tu non vuoi dirgli. Vuole solo sapere se stai bene e che hai qualcuno con cui parlare.»  
Joe annuì, lentamente «Lo so.» disse, guardando il prato fitto sotto di loro «Non voglio farlo preoccupare.»  
Nile scrollò le spalle «Credo che sia già preoccupato, così come lo siamo io e Andy. Credi che non ci siamo accorte del tuo cambiamento di umore? All’inizio pensavamo che fosse solo per Booker, ma credo che ci sia altro sotto.»  
L’uomo distolse lo sguardo. Nile vide che stava per cedere, ma in nessun modo voleva costringere Joe a parlare di cose ci cui non era pronto a parlare. Ma prima che dicesse altro, Joe si lasciò andare in un lungo sospiro e lasciò cadere il filo d’erba, che si fuse con gli altri, nel manto verde sotto di loro.  
«È riguardo quello che è successo alla Merrick Tower.» iniziò, esitante.  
Nile si sporse verso di lui, interessata.   
«Loro… non si sono preoccupati del nostro dolore, mentre ci prendevano campioni di tessuti e liquidi e sangue e capelli e pelle e qualsiasi cosa possa passarti per la testa. Era come se pensassero che, visto che non potevamo morire, non potevamo provare dolore. Ma non è così.» disse, sottovoce. Poi con un gesto istintivo e più forte del necessario, strappò un nuovo filo d’erba dalla terra. Se lo sistemò sul palmo della mano e prese a stirarlo con la punta dell’indice.  
Nile sentì lo stomaco stringersi. Guardava ogni movimento dell’uomo davanti a lui, anche lei completamente persa nella contemplazione di quel filo d’erba, ma la sua mente era alla Merrick Tower, tra quei corridoi bianchi e argento.  
«Guarivamo, ogni volta che ci tagliavano qualcosa. A volte siamo svenuti dal dolore ma Nick… Nicky è morto.» strinse il filo d’erba nel pugno e si passò l’altra mano tra i ricchi scuri, stringendo gli occhi come se stesse rivedendo quella scena davanti a lui in quel preciso istante.  
«Ho visto uno dei medici prendere un lungo strumento di ferro, con delle piccole tenaglie alla fine e infilzarlo lentamente nel suo petto. Ricordo le sue urla. Un piccolo campione del suo cuore, che si è semplicemente fermato.»  
«Mio Dio…» esalò Nile «Perché non ce ne ha parlato?»  
Joe alzò le spalle e abbozzò un sorriso «Siamo morti tante volte, Nile. In modi anche terribilmente dolorosi. Credo che l’esperienza abbia segnato più me, che lui. Continuo a sognarlo, ogni volta diverso, ogni volta doloroso.»  
«Non è la prima volta che lo vedo morire, ma… questa volta è diverso.»  
«Per Andy?» chiese Nile e Joe annuì lentamente, il filo d’erba ancora chiuso nel suo pugno.  
«Sappiamo che prima o poi moriremo, ma l’idea che lui muoia prima di me è terrificante.»   
Joe si voltò verso di lei. Nile non l’aveva mai visto così vulnerabile.  
«Credi che sia un egoista?» chiese, con un filo di voce.  
Nile si trovò a sorridere e scosse la testa con forza «No. Credo che tu sia umano, immortale o meno.» allungò la mano e gliela poggiò sul ginocchio e stringendoglielo in un gesto di conforto.  
«Sai, lui è convinto che andrete via insieme. Così come siete arrivati insieme. Il battesimo alla nuova vita, lo ha chiamato. O qualcosa del genere.» rise e Joe la seguì.  
«Sì, sembra una cosa che direbbe lui.» disse, divertito. «Quando te lo ha detto?» chiese poi.  
«Abbiamo chiacchierato un po' l’altro giorno, mentre cucinavamo. O meglio, mentre lui cucinava.» raccontò, stringendosi nella giacca «Mi ha raccontato un po' la sua storia.» disse, poi gli lanciò un’occhiata. «Un po' della vostra storia, anche.»  
Joe non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Strano. Di solito sono io quello che non fa che rivangare l’inizio della nostra epica storia d’amore.» ribatté, divertito. Ironico forse, ma probabilmente non era molto lontano dalla verità, pensò Nile.  
Nile sentì Joe sospirare, stringendosi le mani una con l’altra, e facendo cadere anche il secondo filo d’erba «Ho vissuto tantissimo, molte cose le ho dimenticate, ma quei primi anni insieme no. Sono come scolpiti nella mia memoria.»  
Lei sorrise «Nick mi ha detto che sei stato tu a fare la prima mossa.»   
Joe scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa «La chiamerei più che altro l’atto disperato di un uomo profondamente combattuto, ma sì, sono stato io.»  
«Combattuto?»  
«Sì.» sospirò «Eravamo in guerra, Nile. Io ho abbandonato la mia famiglia, per andare a proteggere le nostre città dagli invasori. Ed era questo che rappresentava Nicky per me. Era un crociato, un invasore, un blasfemo. E, improvvisamente, ero unito in modo indissolubile a quest’uomo.» con l’indice e con il pollice circondò due verdissimi fili d’erba e li staccò con un leggero “tac”.  
«E non era come me lo sarei immaginato. Era letale, sì, ma gentile. Ogni volta che passavamo attraverso un villaggio lo trovavi ad arare i campi, a tirare su muri o a giocare con i bambini. E la sera… lo vedevi con lo sguardo fisso nel fuoco a ripetere le parole che aveva imparato durante la giornata.» sorrise.  
«A volte si alzava improvvisamente e veniva da me, pronto a fare conversazione in arabo. E… Dio, probabilmente è in una di quelle serate che mi sono accorto di provare qualcosa per lui. Per un uomo, per un crociato.» Joe si passò una mano tra i ricci, sospirando.  
«E questo mi ha reso molto… arrabbiato.»  
Si girò a guardarla e Nile poté vedere dolore, senso di colpa, forse un po' di rassegnazione a quei tempi che ormai erano andati, anche se la memoria era ancora forte e salda.  
«A volte era difficile da contenere, soprattutto quando lui era così… _calmo_.»   
«Hai presente? La sua calma?» chiese poi a Nile, con un sorriso «A volte mi fa ancora andare fuori di testa, ma ora so che sente la necessità di essere lui quello che ci riporta sulla giusta strada quando io, Andy o Booker ci facciamo prendere dalle situazioni, dalla rabbia, dalle frustrazioni.»  
«Lui è la voce della coscienza.» disse Nile, con un sorriso.  
Joe annuì «È sicuramente la voce della mia.»  
«Ma non ero ancora pronto a sentirlo.» continuò a raccontare Joe «A volte anche solo il suono della sua voce mi causava degli attacchi di rabbia estremi. Altre volte lo provocavo volontariamente, per avere una sua reazione, per poter litigare, per poterci fare del male. Ma lui non cedette mai. Mai, Nile, neanche una volta.»  
«Lui sapeva, secondo te? Quello che iniziavi a provare per lui, dico.»  
Joe scosse la testa «No. Ero molto bravo a non far trasparire nulla. Ma credo che lui fosse già ben consapevole di quello che provava per me. E si era fatto una promessa.»  
«Che promessa?»  
«Centinaia di anni dopo mi ha detto che, dopo quella notte passata ad ucciderci, si era promesso che non mi avrebbe mai più fatto del male e che, se le cose si fossero messe male, se ne sarebbe andato.»  
«E le cose, ad un certo punto, si stavano mettendo male. A volte ci penso, a quanto vicino ci sono andato a perderlo. Se avessi provato ancora e ancora a provocarlo, o se mi fossi deciso a fargli del male, lui sarebbe andato via e l’avrei perso per sempre.»  
«Ma non è successo.» disse Nile, sporgendosi verso di lui, colta nella storia.  
Joe scosse la testa «No. Una notte ci attaccarono dei briganti. Ero io di guardia, ma Nicky si svegliò nel momento in cui loro uscirono dai cespugli con le scimitarre sguainate. Fece fuori il primo ancor prima che potesse arrivarmi vicino.» distolse lo sguardo e sorrise, perso nel ricordo, e Nile lo guardò curiosa.   
«Quella è stata la prima volta che abbiamo combattuto insieme, ora che ci penso. Schiena a schiena contro un nemico.»  
«E anche la prima volta in cui sei morto per proteggerlo?» chiese Nile, riconoscendo l’altro lato di una storia che aveva già sentito. Joe la guardò sorpreso, ma poi annuì, distratto «Sì. Credo di sì.»  
«Ma è stato… _istintivo_. Non ho pensato, non davvero. C’era lui e una spada… mi ci metterò sempre in mezzo. Sempre.»  
«Da quel momento in poi non potevo più nascondermi, non a me stesso, ma le cose non migliorarono. Viaggiavamo insieme, in cerca di Andy e Quynh e il mio mondo si stava trasformando a sua immagine, che io lo volessi oppure no. Mi rinchiudevo nella preghiera, ma avevo sempre i suoi occhi addosso, e un giorno si mise accanto a me, unì le mani al petto e pregò con me.»  
«Non lo so, forse pregavamo per la stessa cosa. Forse pregavamo entrambi affinché il nostro Dio ci liberasse da quest’amore che non poteva esistere. Ed eravamo entrambi troppo stupidi e ciechi per vedere che Dio ci aveva messo uno sulla strada dell’altro per suo volere.»  
«Ma lui era bravo. Oh, se era bravo. Aveva passato già una parte della sua vita a reprimere una parte di sé. Per Dio, per i suoi fratelli, per i suoi genitori. Mentre io…»  
«Il sentimento che provavo per lui scavava dentro di me ogni giorno di più, come se cercasse di uscire. Mi stava mangiando vivo, da dentro a fuori, e non avevo via d’uscita, perché non sarei mai riuscito a lasciarlo. Mi sentivo in gabbia.»  
«Poi, una notte, eravamo da qualche parte in Grecia, forse vicino ad Atene, non ricordo esattamente. Lui dormiva vicino al fuoco e io avrei dovuto fare la guardia, ma non avevo occhi che per lui. L’ombra del fuoco ballava sul suo viso.» sorrise, al ricordo.  
«Non era come lo vedi adesso. Aveva i capelli più lunghi e la barba. Ironicamente sembrava più vecchio di com’è adesso,» Nile rise leggermente «ma gli occhi. Gli occhi tradiscono la sua vera età. Ora sono più maturi, puoi vederci dentro tutti gli anni che abbiamo vissuto, tutte le morti, tutte le guerre. Ma rimangono comunque la cosa più bella che ho mai visto.» si interruppe e per un attimo Nile pensò che avesse perso il filo del racconto, ma non era così.  
«Stava sognando,» riprese «qualcosa di bello, perché l’avevo già visto avere degli incubi. Ma, Dio, stava sorridendo nel sonno e poi lo ha detto…» si fermò, si passò una mano sulla barba e sorrise teneramente.  
«Cosa?» incalzò Nile.  
Joe la guardò. «Il mio nome. Il mio vero nome, intendo. _Yusuf_ , ha detto e nel mio cuore si è aperto un varco, una speranza. Mi sono chiesto, per un attimo, se per quella speranza valesse la pena rischiare il disprezzo di Nicolò. Ma il mio corpo non era più mio, ormai.»  
«Mi sono alzato, l’ho svegliato. I suoi occhi erano liquidi di sonno. Se li strofinò, me lo ricordo, perché la luce del fuoco arrivava sul suo viso. E non ce l’ho fatta più. L’ho baciato.»  
Sorrise «Fu così naturale. Come se baciassi già quelle labbra da millenni. Come se quella parte di me, quei sentimenti che stavo reprimendo, fossero riusciti a venire fuori e sapevo che non sarei più riuscito a controllarli. Infatti, non ci sono mai più riuscito.» rise, abbassando la testa.  
«Il momento migliore della mia vita, te lo giuro. Soprattutto quando lui ha ricambiato il mio bacio, altrimenti sarebbe stato patetico.»   
Joe si interruppe e iniziò a ridere, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato qualcosa di divertente.  
Nile era talmente persa nel suo racconto che la sua risata la disorientò.   
«Che c’è?» chiese, sorpresa.  
«Te lo ha detto Nicky che dopo una notte passata ad ammazzarci in tutti i modi che ci venivano in mente, lui stava per andarsene e io gli ho chiesto di _portarmi con sé_?» ribatté Joe, ridendo.   
«Me lo ha raccontato.» rispose Nile, ma non disse altro.  
«Beh, a mia difesa, ero morto molte volte quella notte ed ero molto confuso. E lo odiavo, ma era come se ogni fibra del mio essere mi stesse dicendo che non potevo allontanarmi da quell’uomo, o qualcosa di tremendo sarebbe successo.» sorrise ancora «Stupido, non è vero?»  
Nile pensò che Joe ridesse perché pensava che quella richiesta fosse stata patetica, ma Nile non trovava la trovava affatto stupida o patetica, anzi, perché sapeva che Nicky e Joe erano Nicky e Joe solo perché quella notte Joe aveva fatto quella richiesta. Solo perché Joe aveva dato retta a quella parte di sé che gli stava urlando che il suo posto era accanto a Nicky, per l’eternità.  
Nile, per un attimo, si chiese se lei sarebbe diventata un’immortale se Joe e Nicky non fossero rimasti insieme, se non avessero cercato Andy e Quynh, se insieme non avessero cercato Booker centinaia di anni dopo. Si chiese, poi, se lei avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di provare una cosa del genere.  
«Non è stupido.» rispose Nile. «Non lo è affatto.»  
«E dovresti sapere meglio di me…» continuò «che è ormai passato il tempo di non parlare la stessa lingua e di non essere in grado di comunicare.» disse. Poi indicò la casa dietro di loro.  
«Nicky è preoccupato. Sta uscendo di testa, lì dentro. E sa che c’è qualcosa che non va e tu non gliene vuoi parlare. Come credi che lo faccia sentire?»  
Joe alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso sia dalle sue parole che dal cambio repentino di tono di Nile.  
«Io…»  
«Io cosa?» chiese Nile «Lo vuoi proteggere? Lo sappiamo tutti, lo sa anche lui, ma questo non gli impedirà di domandarsi ancora cos’è che sogni la notte, o di chiedersi come può aiutarti.»  
Joe sospirò e distolse lo sguardo «Sai… di solito sono bravo con le parole. Anche con lui. Ma dopo Londra… c’è qualcosa che non va in me. Qualcosa si è rotto, dopo la Merrick Tower. E lo so che sembra stupido, perché ho visto guerre, imperi cadere e rinascere, esplosioni nucleari, tutto quello che puoi immaginare ma…»  
«Hai visto Andy perdere la sua immortalità, Joe.» lo interruppe Nile «Non è come le altre volte.»   
Joe annuì, lentamente, mentre i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi sulla terra sotto di loro e torceva un filo d’erba intorno al dito «Non voglio vivere in questo mondo senza di lui, Nile.»  
Nile allungò un braccio e gli strinse il polso della mano sinistra. Joe poggiò la mano sinistra sulla sua, traendone conforto.   
«Sai, siete la seconda coppia più innamorata che io abbia mai visto.»  
«La seconda?» chiese Joe, divertito.  
«Beh sì, la prima erano i miei genitori.» rispose Nile con un sorriso, ma la mente era già un po' lontana, persa in qualche ricordo «Quando papà è morto ho pensato che non si sarebbe mai ripresa. Che nessuno di noi si sarebbe ripreso, in realtà. È vero, noi avevamo perso un padre, ma lei aveva perso il compagno della vita. Sapevo che quando io fossi partita per l’esercito, e mio fratello per il college… lei sarebbe stata sola, ed era un pensiero che mi faceva più male dell’addestramento dei Marines.»  
Joe la guardava con gli occhi grandi, mentre veniva catapultato di nuovo tra i mortali.  
Avevano sempre vissuto tra di loro, ma a volte diventava difficile mantenere il contatto con la vita dei mortali, soprattutto quando le persone che avevano amato erano morte da così tanto tempo. Ma no, Nile aveva ancora una famiglia, lì fuori, e non poteva neanche immaginare quanto dovesse far male non poterli più vedere.  
«E si è ripresa?» chiese Joe, sottovoce.  
Nile annuì, lentamente «Sì, beh, il tempo ha aiutato. A volte la vedi ancora, seduta in cucina che fissa la porta d’ingresso, come se si aspettasse di veder entrare papà da un momento all’altro.» Nile scosse la testa, come a scacciarsi un pensiero e si girò verso di lui.   
«Quello che voglio dirti che è avete avuto così tanto tempo, voi due. Le persone non hanno la fortuna che avete voi, e se starete insieme altri cinquant’anni, sarà comunque di più di quello che hanno avuto i miei genitori. Quindi… vai là dentro» disse, indicando la casa dietro di loro «parla con Nicky, tranquillizzalo e portalo a cena fuori, domani sera.»   
Joe sorrise, divertito, e annuì.  
«Lo so che ha poco significato per voi, forse tra poco lo avrà anche per me, ma ho sempre creduto nella filosofia del “cogli l’attimo”. Hai colto l’attimo, quella notte, quando lo hai baciato. Hai colto l’attimo, quando gli hai detto di portarti con sé. Cosa sarebbe successo, se avessi esitato?»  
«Lo avrei perso.» rispose Joe, sottovoce.  
«Allora vai, Yusuf, cogli l’attimo.»

Quando Joe entrò in casa Nicky alzò la testa come se fosse stata attaccata ad un elastico, ma non parlò. Si aspettava che, dietro di lui, ci fosse Nile. Ma era da solo e lo guardava in silenzio.  
«Ehi. Tutto bene?» chiese allora Nicky, alzandosi dalla sedia e chiudendo con un colpo secco il libro che stava leggendo, per distrarsi dalla conversazione che stava avvenendo nel giardino.  
Joe si sentì malissimo quando vide l’espressione di Nicky. Era nervoso, teso, preoccupato. Forse pensava che fosse arrabbiato con lui, per avergli mandato Nile. Forse era solo preoccupato per quello che si erano detti, cose che lui forse non avrebbe mai saputo.  
«Sì. Tutto bene. Ti va di parlare?» chiese Joe, togliendosi la giacca di pelle e lasciandola sul divano, mentre camminava verso di lui.  
«Certo.» rispose Nicky, annuendo forse con troppa foga. «In camera?»  
Joe annuì e Nicky lo anticipò su per le scale che portavano alle camere da letto. Camminando lungo il corridoio, Nicky prima e Joe dopo, passarono davanti alla stanza di Andy che stava riposando, e proseguirono fino alla loro, l’ultima porta sulla destra.  
Nicky entrò e si mise davanti al letto, con le spalle dritte, le braccia lungo il corpo, pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa gli fosse arrivata contro.  
Joe entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi poi ad essa, stremato.  
«Mi dispiace.» furono le prime parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Nicky. «Volevo solo farti parlare con qualcuno.»  
Joe sorrise e scosse la testa «È tutto okay. Sono io che devo scusarmi. Mi sono comportato da stupido.» disse. «Ti ho tenuto a distanza, da quando siamo tornati, e non te lo meriti.»  
Nicky ritirò le labbra e scosse la testa «No, hai il diritto di voler stare da solo e di non voler condividere tutto con me. Voglio solo sapere se stai bene. Non devi dirmi nulla che tu non voglia.»  
Joe si staccò dalla sedia con uno slanciò e andò verso di lui, coprendo quello spazio piccolo ma infinito che li separava «Tu sei tutto per me, lo sai. Se non ti ho detto alcune cose è solo per proteggerti.»  
Nicky sorrise, scosse la testa e prese il viso del suo compagno tra le mani, affondando le dita nella sua barba riccia «Parlando con Nile, l’altro giorno, mi sono ricordato un momento di tantissimi anni fa. Quando eravamo Nicolò e Yusuf.» iniziò. Joe lo ascoltava in silenzio, con le mani strette intorno ai suoi avambracci. Gli occhi persi nei suoi. Ed erano sempre la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
«Non ricordo dov’eravamo. Cercavamo Andy e Quynh e ci attaccarono dei briganti. Te lo ricordi?»  
Joe annuì e gli venne quasi da ridere, ma non gli disse perché.   
«È ancora come quel giorno, Joe. Io proteggo te e tu proteggi me. Ma dobbiamo combattere insieme, spalla a spalla, altrimenti non è giusto.»  
Joe si sporse e lo baciò, senza dire una parola. Respirò il suo profumo, profumo di carta, dell’espresso che aveva bevuto poco prima. Il suo odore, lo stesso da centinaia di anni.  
Quando si allontanò trovò le labbra di Nicky piegate in un sorriso leggero, poi più ampio. Lo vide alzare una mano e guardare qualcosa sulla sua testa. Sentì il suo tocco leggero tra i capelli e poi Nicky gli mostrò le sue dita che stringevano qualcosa.  
«Hai dei fili d’erba tra i capelli.»


End file.
